Desayuno
by Uma-san
Summary: Quitando el hecho que desconocía su poca tolerancia alcohol, había tres cosas que Takumi todavía no comprendía: qué había pasado la noche anterior; qué significa ese extraño dolor en su espalda baja; y, sobre todo, qué diablos hacía Yukihira Soma preparándole el desayuno.
1. Hoy

**Pareja** : _SouTaku_. Souma x Takumi para los poco conocedores.

 **Disclaimer** : Este animu/manga le pertenece a Yuuto Tsukuda.

 **Advertencia** : No esperen sexo, solo insinuación.

* * *

.

.

.

Takumi mantenía una rutina diaria, a la cual su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a funcionar de acuerdo a este. Despertarse temprano, hacer un par de estiramientos, asearse y luego continuar sus actividades en la Academia Totsuki esperando conseguir un gran prestigio al salir de ahí. Era la principal la razón por la que había abandonado Italia, su tierra natal.

Sí, de alguna manera ya tenía todos sus días planeados.

Debido a eso, sabía que esa mañana era diferente en el momento que abrió los ojos, pues su mundo estaba de cabeza. _Literalmente_.

Sus párpados se levantaron con dificultad, topándose con un invertido panorama: su habitación se había volcado o su cabeza se encontraba colgando de la cama. Se incorporó perezosamente de su cama, antes de que toda la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza. Le estaba dando vueltas. Para ser más precisos, se sentía bastante mareado; su estómago se revolvió un poco. Siendo un cocinero, su metabolismo debía estar protegido para los platos más desastrosos. Esta sensación era nueva.

Algo debió caerle mal anoche. ¿Qué había comido? Tratando de buscar en su memoria la causa de esto, notó que ni siquiera tenía recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Viernes. ¿Qué había hecho? No habían tenido clases. ¿Por qué? Ah, las eliminatorias del Torneo de Otoño.

Takumi se alegró un poco al recordar que había quedado dentro pero rápidamente retomó su labor.

Una memoria fugaz pasó por su mente. Estaba en la Estrella Polar con todos sus huéspedes y algunos invitados.

 _Ah, sí, ya recordé._

Tenía una fritura en la boca mientras examinaba el escenario. Estaba al lado de su hermano, aunque este estaba demasiado ocupado platicando con la mujer de pelo azul. Siguió examinando. El desnudista superior se había despojado de su ropa; ya había escuchado de esa fama suya pero nada se comparaba a verlo en persona. Un juego de cartas, aunque no tenía mucho interés. Todo era muy ruidoso para su gusto.

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Ah, claro, Yukihira lo había invitado, argumentando que debería tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando. A pesar que había intentado buscar una excusa, su hermano insistió en querer ir y no le quedó otra opción.

No conocía a nadie en la habitación y se estaba aburriendo, así que pensó en buscar al pelirojo para buscarle conversación (¿o más bien bronca?). Cuando al fin lo ubicó, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarlo con la mujer de la carne.

 _Tsk_. Eso no le gustó para nada. Recordar eso en realidad le dejó un mal sabor en la boca.

Esa mujer de atributos extravagante no encajaba con Soma. Es decir, con solo mirarle lo sabía; con su camisa lo suficientemente abierta para apreciar su busto. Era obvio que intentaba atraer la atención del pelirrojo. Por suerte Yukihira ni le prestaba atención a eso al hablar con ella. Ninguna mujer podía causar efecto en él. ¿Qué hay de Nakiri Erina? Ella tenía una increíble habilidad culinaria y tenía una indudable belleza. Con Yukihira, serían una pareja formidable.

Otro malestar. Era como si una mancha negra se expandiera sobre su pecho. Takumi sentía una punzada en el pecho solo de pensar en eso, una punzada muy molesta. Quizá había tomado algo extraño.

Ugh. Todo se volvía borroso nuevamente. Otra mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso sacó una botella y… agh, dolor otra vez.

Sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el frío suelo. Extrañamente, no estaba usando su pijama. Tal vez había regresado muy cansado como para cambiarse.

Un momento. ¿Cómo hizo para volver a su habitación? Tendría que pensar en eso después. Necesitaba una buena ducha para manejar todo ese torbellino en su cabeza.

Inesperadamente, cuando se sentó en la cama sintió un dolor en su espalda, casi toda le dolía. No recordaba haberse lesionado ni nada. Ahora de verdad quería saber que había sucedido anoche.

Iba a ir corriendo directo al baño; sin embargo, las sabanas se enredaron en sus piernas causando que se desplomara contra al suelo.

—A-Auch… —sus rodillas le dolían mucho y cuando las examinó, estas estaban rojas. —¿Cuándo…?

— _¿Takumi?_

El nombrado palideció. Le era imposible no reconocer aquella voz apenas la oyó. Ya tenía un lugar reservado su cabeza y su cuerpo reaccionaba de igual forma siempre: su pulso se aceleraba y se quedaba sin palabras. Tragó saliva. _No puede ser_ , rogaba para sus adentros temerosamente. Tenía que ser una mentira lo que había escuchado. Una alucinación. Quizá un simple recuerdo.

— _¿Estas bien?_

Tenía que admitir que era bastante realista. Lamentablemente, sonaba fuerte y claro.

La determinación lo llenó. Se veía obligado a enfrentarse a la realidad. Apoyándose de diversos muebles, logró ponerse de pie todavía adolorido. Se cuestionó una vez más si esa voz no era producto de su imaginación. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado. Es decir, ¿por qué razón el pelirrojo estaría en su casa? Era estúpido solo preguntárselo a sí mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un seductor olor invadió sus fosas nasales. Si no se estuviese descansado sobre un mueble, era probable que se derrumbarse nuevamente gracias a aquel delicioso olor que lo llamaba. El placer le provocaba unas ganas de dejarse caer nuevamente en la comodidad de su cama. Una sensación de dulzura lo albergaba y quería descansar sobre una nube.

En busca de encontrar el origen de esa fragancia, inconscientemente empezó a acercarse con lentitud al llamado de sus sentidos. Era como si una deliciosa fuerza lo estuviera atrayendo. Terminó posicionándose enfrente de la cocina, donde recibiría una inesperada vista.

Vistiendo su acostumbrada camiseta, un bóxer y un delantal -que habrá sacado quién sabe dónde-, Yukihira Soma se encontraba a gusto tarareando una tonada, en tanto se encargaba de cocinar aquella maravilla que había hipnotizado al mayor Aldini.

—Oh, es el bello durmiente —señaló el pelirrojo al notar su presencia, embozando una sonrisa cuando le echó una ojeada. Takumi ordenó su cabello rápidamente, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría.—Bonitos bóxer, por cierto. ¿Quieres un café?

Takumi se enrojeció en seguida. No había visto que además de una simple camiseta, vestía un adorable bóxer suelto de corazones verdes. _Por favor, de todos los días…_ Takumi pensó en contraatacar, pero eso significaba admitir que estaba mirando aquella zona. Además, ni siquiera podía hacer un comentario burlón de esa prenda apretada que le quedaba muy bien.

—Vaya noche la de ayer ¿no? —dejó escapar un bostezo.— Estoy agotado. ¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra bien?

 _¿Mi cuerpo?_ Fuera de su trance, Takumi pensó en la posibilidad de haberse lastimado alguna parte de su cuerpo. Al parecer Yukihira era quien tenía las respuestas y quería quitarse la duda de una vez. Con un hilo de voz, preguntó.—Yukihira… ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

—¿Qué?

El pelirojo dejó sus utensilios reposar para observar asombrado al rubio. Takumi se arrepintió por completo de haber abierto la boca. No era normal en el estar tan alterado, pero dada la situación se sentía en un planeta extraño. Debía haber olvidado algo importante para que Yukihira reaccionara así.

—¿No recuerdas… nada? —Nervioso, Takumi negó. No obstante, para su desconcierto, Yukihira soltó una carcajada, dejando apagada la estufa antes de acercarse al otro.—No me sorprende, ayer Yuuki te hizo beber casi toda una botella entera.

Maldecía a la nombrada, aunque no tenía muy en claro quién era.

—Pero… —sacándole de sus pensamientos, Yukihira había acortado la distancia con una sonrisa juguetona. De sus ojos ámbar se desprendía un extraño brillo.— ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?

¿A qué se refería con eso? Quería preguntar, pero el cuerpo de Takumi se estremeció; ese sensual tono de voz era algo nuevo para él. Retrocediendo y mirándole a los ojos, masculló:— Iré a tomar una ducha.

Cuando ya se encontraba a orillas del baño, pudo escuchar una risita detrás de él. —Takumi. ¿Qué te parece el delantal que encontré?

Takumi lo miró de reojo antes de encerrarse rápidamente en el baño con el rostro convertido en un tomate, oyendo nuevamente la risotada del pelirrojo.

" _Kiss The Cook_ "

Maldijo al pelirrojo, y maldijo a su tío por regalarle aquel delantal.

Mientras servía el _omellete_ , Yukihira comentó con diversión:—Que quede claro que tú fuiste el que me sedujo, Takumi.

* * *

Tiempo sin escribir, ojala les haya gustado. Con un comentario podrían hacerme saber si todavía sirvo para esto.

Canción del día: Green Day – _**Let Yourself Go**_

 _¡Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!_


	2. Anoche

**Q** ué productiva. Todo para mis retoños.

 **Pareja** : SouTaku. Souma x Takumi para los poco conocedores.

 **Disclaimer** : Este animu/manga le pertenece a Yuuto Tsukuda.

* * *

.

.

.

No ocultaba su interés.

Había visto de todo de personas en el restaurante Yukihira. Estaba orgulloso de admitir que asistía una gran variedad de clientes, desde empresarios, amas de llaves, niños, hasta más de una vez le pareció haber cruzado mirada con un delincuente.

Todos los días degustaba de encontrar caras nuevas y unas cuantas viejas. Ya que su padre era el cocinero principal, a Soma le correspondía el rol de entender las órdenes. Evidentemente, como un verdadero chef, se complacía de ver a un comensal salir de ahí con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Los delincuentes eran quienes atraían especialmente su atención. No había mucha diferencia en su reacción al comer, lo que en realidad le interesaba a Soma era su apariencia. Cada vez que uno de estos entraba, se detenía un segundo a observarle. Más precisamente, examinar su cabello.

En Japón, el rubio difícilmente se conseguía de nacimiento. El tinte de decoloración era la salvación para aquellos japoneses que añoran ser como los occidentales. Existía toda clase de tonos y eso le resultaba fascinante a Soma. Un simple destiño era capaz de ello; un simple líquido podía cambiarlo todo. Justo igual que en la comida.

Sin embargo, el cabello de Takumi era distinto. A diferencia de esas mazas de cabello algo maltratado que había visto, este no había sido afectado por químicos. No parecía artificial como el resto, pues era puro, a pesar de ser un híbrido (mitad japonés y mitad italiano). El color mantequilloso que tenía este daba un aire cálido y presumía de su gracia a simple vista.

Soma comprobó aquella textura con la yema de sus dedos, hundiéndose entre las cutículas. Deslizándose, acarició casi desde la raíz hasta las puntas como si el roce se tratara de una brisa: procuraba no perturbar al dormido. No pudo evitar juguetear con uno de sus mechones mientras el italiano descansaba a su lado plácidamente. Algunos pelos rozaban el blanco, un maravilloso tono que se perdía en el fondo de la almohada. Cada cutícula hacía un invisible contacto con la piel de sus dedos.

Frente al rayo que irrumpía poco a poco sobre la habitación, el cabello comenzaba a destellar cual oro puro. Por primera vez, Soma tomaba consciencia del espectáculo en frente suyo. Con una fisonomía tan fina y precisa, una extraordinaria vista se presentaba ante los ojos de Yukihira.

Dejó escapar un suspiro exhausto, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Era irónico pensar que el protagonista de tan fantástico escenario pudo haber sido tan problemático anoche.

…

—¡Estoy encendido!

La noche estaba teniendo una celebración sin precedentes. Las anteriores fiestas en el Estrella Polar no tenían comparación a esta última que con tan poco pavor disfrutaban.

El Torneo de Otoño todavía tardaría un par de semanas en empezar. Por ello, una vez desechada la tensión por las eliminatorias, los habitantes del Estrella Polar habían decido festejar como si no hubiera un mañana (idea propiciada por cierta muchacha de coletas, quien esperaba esfumar las penas con la diversión).

Una vez pasada la medianoche, Yuuki se encargaba de que todo el mundo estuviese cargado de energía y con una bebida en mano. Uno tras otro vaso -de lo que en un principio era jugo- bajaba por la garganta de los presentes. Soma siquiera recordaba en qué momento de la noche se había estado rotando una botella con leve contenido alcohólico; aunque su presencia casi podía pasar desapercibida de la solución.

Mientras la animadora se encargaba de realizar una extraña "danza de la alegría" con una botella en mano, un par de los chicos había comenzado a cantar a capela en la terraza; otros, entretanto, habían tenido suficiente acción y descansaban en el suelo (entre ellos, el mismísimo dueño de la habitación). Por otro lado, Soma se dedicaba a seguir la corriente; estaba pasando un buen rato con sus compañeros.

No tenía problemas con la bebida. Muchos de sus platillos habían conservado vino como complemento. No contenerlo a veces era de vez en cuando fatal; el resultado podía ser normal pero no lo suficientemente bueno bajo el criterio del pelirrojo. Además, varias noches habían culminado con él compartiendo una cerveza en compañía de su padre.

Sin embargo, no impedía que la energía de la gente lo entretuviera en extremo. En estos momentos, necesitaba aquel respiro. La derrota por la que había pasado horas antes todavía estaba fresca, pero las carcajeadas que estaba teniendo hacían que la frustración quedará atrás por momentos.

Tenía que aprovechar la máxima efusión de la noche: esa energía descendería en un par de horas.

Como estaba previsto, cuando el nivel eufórico comenzaba a bajar, era momento de que un par de botanas mantuvieran la emoción de la noche. En cualquier momento, Ibusaki comenzaría a bailar con Isshiki en la terraza y no quería perdérselo.

Tarareando una canción, Soma ideaba el próximo _boom_ de la noche. Algo dulce calmaría las cosas, en cambio algo ácido despertaría a la gente. Por otro lado, algo picante prendería fuego a la noche.

Repentinamente, una voz retumbó entre sus pensamientos—¡Yu…Yukihirrrra! ¡Voy porr di!

Esa voz había sonado bastante real. Soma, algo desconcertado, no había reconocido quién era el orador. Se encontraba al pie de la cocina en el primer piso; era poco probable que algunos arriba estuviese en condiciones de intentar bajar, ni siquiera para llegar hasta las escaleras.

Segundos después, un sonoro estruendo se estrenó. Ahora quería saber el origen de todo ese alboroto. No fue muy difícil ubicarlo.

Buscando al responsable del desastre, se topó con una interesante escena: Takumi Aldini estaba desparramado en el suelo.

—Ño… ño te escaparásh —balbuceaba el rubio con la cara en el suelo.

¿El mayor de los Aldini acababa de rodar por las escaleras? Eso va a dejarle heridas. Se supone que en esta clase de situaciones debía mostrar preocupación pero una sonrisa se estaba dibujando en su rostro—Eso se ve divertido.

—Cieda la boca—objetó en un intento de pararse, pero cayó de golpe nuevamente.

Una leve risa escapó de su boca. Se alegraba de ser el más consciente para presenciar este desconocido lado del gran Takumi Aldini. Probablemente ni este se acordaría mañana de lo ocurrido esta noche.

—Venga… vamos a la cocina–avisó el pelirojo y rodeó la cintura del rubio para ayudarle a llegar hasta la cocina. Para su suerte, apenas ingresaron había una silla para acomodar al italiano.

—No... no te saldrásh con la tusha—la cabeza del rubio ni siquiera podía permanecer en alto y mucho menos quieta.

El Aldini mayor no ocultaba su orgullo nunca, le gustaba mantener su imagen superior ante el resto en todo momento. Yukihira siempre podía ver a través de toda es fachada; luego de tantos meses juntos, de alguna forma Takumi se había convertido en alguien importante. Encontrarle en este estado tan lamentable no se borraría de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—¿Vamosh… por un duelo culinariuoh?

—Sí, sí…

Con suerte Yukihira pudo comprender lo que decía mientras buscaba hielo en el refrigerador. El rubio tenía la cara colorada y sus ojos quedaban desorbitados. A veces musitaban cosas inalcanzables para el oído de Yukihira o quejidos por sus recientes golpes. Mañana el italiano estaría sorprendido por los moretones en su espalda luego de su travesía por las escaleras.

—Con esto debería ser suficiente—le tendió una bolsa de hielo.

Takumi lo miró a los ojos. Para confusión del pelirrojo, el rubio estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué eres ashí...?—gimoteó.

Momentos después, Takumi estalló en estrafalario llanto y gritaba más incoherencias; posiblemente sería un efecto del mareo que lo ponía mucho más sensible de lo normal.

—Oye, Takumi, ¿qué pasa contigo? Cálmate—intentó tomar de los hombros al Aldini; pese a que este le lanzó el hielo directo en la cara.

—No… No quiedo que me tóquesh, no me hagash esto. ¡Traidor, traidor!–chillaba el rubio.

Soma desconocía el detonante de su descontrol. ¿Tanto le dolían las heridas?—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Traeré a Isami para...

—¡No!

Súbitamente, Takumi lanzó todo su peso sobre Yukihira. La fuerza provocó que ambos se fueran directo contra el suelo. La cabeza de Soma chocó contra el suelo. Aquella bolsa le sería de utilidad ahora.

Yukihira tardó un rato en hacer que su cabeza deje de dar vueltas. Probó levantarse del suelo, pero se topó con el cuerpo del rubio encima suyo.— Takumi. ¿Qué…?

Otra sorpresa faltaba para mejorar la alocada noche que estaba disfrutando. Unos labios se chocaron sorpresivamente contra su boca.

Todo había sucedido tan velozmente que fue difícil reparar en el tacto que se estaba posando. El italiano había juntado sus labios a media frase, tomando a Soma de su camiseta y atrayendo sus labios hasta que se pegaran a los propios.

La estupefacción dejó los ojos de Yukihira abiertos como platos, a diferencia de los del rubio que se mantenían cerrados. Dio varios parpadeos, todavía incrédulo, intentando recapacitar.

Llegó un punto en que el asombro se esfumaba y el cerebro de Soma de iba amoldando. De alguna forma la situación no era desagradable. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Soma exploraba su entorno; identificó la textura de los labios contrarios: estos se mantenían quietos sobre los suyos, nerviosos. Poniendo un poco de presión, se intensificaba en una tierna unión. Entretanto, se había inundado en la esencia de Takumi; olía delicioso. ¿Siempre tuvo esta fragancia tan placentera?

Sin percatarse, había comenzado a moverse sobre los labios del rubio.

—¿Quién está ahí?

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado en esa posición, pero apenas la voz de Fumio sonó, Soma apartó al italiano bruscamente. Para su suerte, desde la otra puerta donde se encontraban, los separaba una gran encimera; su ángulo hubiera imposibilitado ver qué hacían.

 _¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?_ Soma se reivindicó.

El pelirrojo se asomó por la encimera.—Fumio-san, buenas noches—saludó intentando parecer tranquilo, pero un segundo antes no salían las palabras de su boca. Su cabeza estaba tratando de superar su propio lío.

—Ah, Yukihira, solo eres tú. Escuché un escándalo hace un rato. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

—Pues, lo que pasó es que…—Soma reprimió un quejito; más bien, un gemido.

 _Oh, no._

Yukihira nunca, ni en sus más alucinantes sueños, esperó enfrentarse a esta situación. La noche había dado una vuelta completamente inesperada. En su vida culinaria, no tenía tiempo para pensar en las relaciones y mucho menos en fantasías.

Por ello, nunca pensaría en tener a Takumi apretando su entrepierna con tanto entusiasmo. El rubio miraba sobre la tela fijamente mientras sus manos se encargaban de enredarse contra las piernas de Soma. Este agradecía tanto que la encimera lo ocultara.

—¿Yukihira? ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves algo pálido—cuestionó la mujer.

Alejando al rubio de su miembro con uno de sus brazos, Yukihira se compuso. –Se… Se me cayeron unas cacerolas, ahora las recojo. Usted… —El forcejeo de Takumi le complicaba las cosas. Estaba a un segundo más de patearle la cara.— Vaya a descansar.

Aunque extrañada, Fumio se desapareció. Unos segundos aguardó, para después encarar de una vez a su mareado acompañante.

—¿En qué diablos pensabas?—Esa pregunta era estúpida, pera Soma no pudo quitar la exaltación de su voz. Estaba histérico.

Takumi sonreía un poco, pero ni siquiera podía mantener la vista en alto.—Solo jugaba un poco.

Yukihira se dio por vencido. Esto había ido demasiado lejos y no podría seguir controlando a este ebrio. El Aldini no podía mantenerse inmóvil y quién sabe que locuras seguiría haciendo mientras se mantuviera en ese estado. Era necesario sacarlo de ahí y no podía esperar a que alguien más se apareciera en su auxilio.

…

Hacer que el Aldini mayor se levantará fueron los quince minutos más inútiles de la noche.

Soma no tuvo otra opción más que cargar al rubio en su espalda. No se quería soltar de su cuello y una vez que Soma rodeó su cintura, el italiano se enganchó con fuerza a su cuerpo (este se asemejaba a un koala). Yukihira había descubierto lo liviano que este era para ser cocinero, todo lo contrario a su hermano.

—¿Por qué eres así…? —Takumi había recobrado el sentido de habla.

—¿Así cómo?— inquirió el pelirrojo mucho más relajado.

Para su suerte, no había tenido peleas en su camino al departamento del rubio pues los últimos diez minutos el italiano se dedicaba a susurra oraciones inaudibles; Soma, por otro lado, asentía sin darle la contra.

—Esa chica de la carne... ¿Qué con ella?

—¿Quién? ¿Nikumi?

¿Qué pensaba de ella? Era una buena chica. Aunque comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, había descubierto que en realidad era una persona muy agradable. Le había ayudado bastante en los últimos meses, le debía mucho. Esa noche ella había tratado de hablarle, pero por todo el disturbio no podía escuchar lo que decía.

—Me agrada, es una buena amiga.

Hubo un extendido silencio antes de que el italiano decidiera hablar nuevamente.

—Amiga… ¿Y qué hay de la chica de campo…?

—¿Te refieres a Tadokoro? –Parecía que Takumi tenía un problema con los nombres. Sus sentimientos hacia la peliazul no eran tan distintos a lo que sentía por Nikumi.—Todos en el Estrella Polar son muy agradables. Me gusta su comida.

Takumi se quedó callado otra vez por unos instantes. Soma llegó a pensar que se había dormido.

—Deberías… concentrarte en la cocina… concentrarte en vencerme—su voz se tornaba temblorosa, casi un hilo silencioso.

—No te preocupes por eso, vas a ver que te venceré en el Torneo de Otoño. Espera por ello—embozó una sonrisa divertida.

Por un segundo, le pareció escuchar al Aldini reír.—En la ceremonia de entrada… cuando diste tu discurso… todos te odiaban. Eras una fanfarrón… incluso creí que no sabías nada de cocina.

Yukihira estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero el italiano continuó hablando.

—Pero cuando te conocí, sabía que había encontrado al rival perfecto. Me di cuenta que tú eras la razón por la que vine a Japón. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, te hacías más y más increíble… se me paraba el corazón cada vez que te veía…

—Takumi…—Soma no sabía que más decir. No tenía idea de que el rubio lo miraba de aquella manera.

—Creo que yo…

Lamentablemente, la voz del rubio se calló. No fue seguido por un silencio sino por una regurgitación en el hombro del pelirrojo. Algo se estaba deslizando por su espalda y Yukihira no quería imaginar lo peor. Le esperaba un final catastrófico a su noche.

…

—Tienes que tomar agua.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar el sofisticado departamento que poseían los hermanos Aldini. Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Yukihira se despojó de su buzo estropeado. Era su favorito y tendría que darle una buena lavada para quitar los restos de jugos gástricos de Takumi.

Ayudó al rubio a lavarse la boca y a despojarse de su ropa; este no hacía mucho esfuerzo en cooperar, pero tampoco causaba demasiados problemas.

Luego de acomodarle en su cama, se dispuso a retirarse.—Muy bien, estaré en el sofá por si me necesitas. Solo grita—comentó burlón.

Inesperadamente, cuando se dispuso a retirarse, una fuerza lo retraía devuelta a la cama. El rubio, aun medianamente despierto, sujetaba firmemente de la camiseta de Yukihira. Pese a que se le cerraban los ojos, no cedía el apretón.

—Quédate—susurró casi como un zumbido, pero lo suficientemente audible para el pelirojo.

Como si hubiera encendido un botón, Soma no dio ninguna objeción. Siguiendo las órdenes del rubio, Yukihira se arropó al lado del rubio mientras este apegaba su cuerpo.

Soma en realidad no tenía idea de qué hacía, pero tampoco le daba muchas vueltas a ello; habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche. El frío fue inmediatamente cambiado por una oleada de calor acogedora. Hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación reconfortante, el calor corporal de alguien más. Se había olvidado de que se sentía, pero le gustaba.

 _Esto no se siente del todo mal._

Miró de reojo al rubio y este le correspondió. Sin previo aviso, se unieron sus labios instantáneamente. Soma no lo tenía planeado, solo sentía ganas de hacerlo. Por lo visto, el italiano hacía lo mismo. Con aquel suave roce, el pelirrojo lo comprendió todo.

Una vez separados, tendió una mirada a Takumi. Este se había dejado vencer por el cansancio. La serenidad escrita en su rostro relajó al pelirrojo. Esta sensación tan agradable no quería compartirla con nadie más. Todo lo sucedido en la noche recobró sentido; sintió una respuesta inmediata.

—No te emborraches de nuevo, Takumi.

...

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo! —exclamó el Aldini mayor, intentando esconder su desnudez con la cortina de barquitos en la ducha.

Era una nueva mañana y Soma ya se estaba acostumbrando a los gritos del rubio.

—Estabas tardando demasiado en el baño. El omellet se está enfriando —avisó apoyándose en la puerta del baño.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Ahora, fuera—exigió el italiano.

Su cabeza era un lío de por sí. Todavía no había manera de explicar qué hacía Yukihira Soma en su apartamento. Para empeorar las cosas, por estar metido en sus pensamientos no se percató cuando el pelirrojo había interrumpido su baño.

—Oye—para empeorarlo todo, este ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él.—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Mantén la distancia! —chilló algo colorado, agarrando con fuerza la cortina como si eso lo escondiera más.

Soma dejó escapar una carcajada— ¿Ahora te estás avergonzando? Te aseguró que no hay nada de ti que yo no haya visto ayer.

Si antes la cara de Takumi estaba colorada, en este momento era un mismísimo tomate.—Tú... ¿Qué?

Yukihira, mientras el italiano estaba estático, dejó caer sus labios sobre los otros en un breve roce.— Espero afuera, apresúrate—dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta.

La cabeza de Takumi había explotado. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas. La ducha todavía estaba prendida. El agua caliente que se deslizaba por su cabello no podía enrojecer más su cara.

Esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño y no estaba seguro si quería despertar.

—Que alguien me diga qué rayos hice anoche, por favor.

* * *

Me siento muy smooth. Escuchen esta canción, es so good.

Canción del día: Coldplay - **_Fix You_**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
